I Remember
by fri13girl
Summary: What if Percy and Nico got together at the end of The Last Olympian? What if Nico was the one Percy remembered in The Son of Neptune? Oneshot


**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long! My computer was at Geek Squad for a while, and they wiped EVERYTHING. I've had to start all over again with fanfictions I saved on my computer. This is a fanfic I wrote because I ship Perico from the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

It was almost the end of Percy's sixteenth birthday. He had saved the world with just one choice. He was sitting at the dining pavilion alone, at the Poseidon table, when a boy, clad in all black walked up to him, holding something behind his back. There was a slight smile on his face.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" Percy called out.

"Happy birthday Percy." Nico said, placing a cupcake in front of Percy. It was blue. With blue icing. And there was a blue candle sticking out of the cupcake. "I thought you might like a little birthday cake…" Nico blushed. Percy smiled and patted the bench beside him.

"Thanks Nico. Sit?" Percy requested with a playful smile. Nico smiled and sat down next to the older boy. The sun had set, but it was still kind of light outside.

"Percy, I have something to tell you." Nico said softly, looking down at the table.

"Shoot," Percy said nonchalantly.

"I…" Nico took a deep breath. "I have a crush. On… you." Nico ducked his head down and blushed, his smile gone. Percy placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Nico; it's okay." Percy replied. "I like you too." He took Nico's chin in his fingers and brought the son of Hades' lips to his own, and they kissed. They felt like time had stopped for them. That was their beginning.

* * *

Percy had only remembered one thing from his life before he woke up. One person. A name along with a few faint memories. He was determined to find this person. Camp… He had hoped that he would find the person there. He had prayed to the gods that he would find the one person he remembered. It was a long shot, but it was his one spark of hope. He swore to himself that he wouldn't rest until he found Nico again. His only memory…

Percy remembered Nico's face. That messy, black hair, his slightly olive toned skin and those dark eyes. That was all Percy remembered though. He wished he'd remembered more. He was desperate for more memories. He remembered love… An immense amount of it.

He looked around Camp Jupiter as Hazel led him around. He was looking for Nico. When they neared the temple for Pluto, a figure clad in black, and an aviator's jacket stood there, a black sword by his side. At first, Percy thought that it couldn't be, but when he got a good look at the figure's face, Percy knew it was him. Percy saw it; he saw the flash of momentary panic in Nico's eyes as Hazel introduced them, and explained that Percy had lost his memory. Nico di Angelo. That was his full name… Percy began to gain more of his memory. Nico in black armor, Nico standing at the edge of a river in a dark place, looking down at him; worried. Nico talking to Percy while eating blue cake; frosting all over his lips. Percy brought himself back to the present.

"Nico…" Percy whispered, looking the younger boy in the eyes. "Is it really you?" Nico broke their eye contact, looking down at the ground. "I can't believe it."

"Percy, Nico, what's going on?" Hazel interjected. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah. Nico and I…" Percy searched for the correct words to describe his relationship with Nico.

"You remember me?" Nico asked, surprised. He smiled in a giant grin.

"How could I ever forget you, Nico?" Percy laid a gentle hand on his boyfriend's cheek. He bent down the slightest, while Nico stood up on his toes so that their lips could meet. They wrapped their arms around each other, forgetting that Hazel was standing there next to them. They got lost in their own little world where they were the only two that existed. They eventually broke apart to come up for air. Hazel shifted her weight awkwardly. The two boys kept their arms around each other.

"So, I take it you two know each other?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Percy's my boyfriend." Nico said, leaning his head against Percy. "I was worried sick when he went missing." He rose on his top toes again to kiss Percy briefly on the lips. The son of Poseidon pulled the son of Hades closer.

"Gods Nico; I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to find you." Percy murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Nico replied. "But I also really hate you right now. I would have been less worried if you had been dead! All I knew was that you were alive, and not where I could find you? Where were you?!"

"I dunno." Percy shrugged. "I was asleep for a while. I'm sorry Neeks."

"How am I supposed to stay mad at you?" Nico grumbled before kissing Percy again, on the lips.

"Here's an idea; you don't." Percy replied. In response, Nico started another makeout session.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a oneshot that popped into my head during PE.**


End file.
